Angelica Gets Revenge on Giffany
Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles touches Giffany's feet, tickles her feet with acrylic paint and kills her/Angelica misbehaves at Giffany's funeral *(May 3rd, 2018) *Angelica: Man, I can't believe Giffany and the King of the Monsters beaten me up after I called Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices stupid yesterday. I need to get revenge on Giffany. But how? I know, I will touch her feet. Ha! (X30) *to: The Lakeside. Giffany is sleeping peacefully in her bed, having a nice nap and her feet are showing while they're peeking out from under the blankets. *Angelica: Now this is my chance. *Pickles starts touching Giffany's feet. Favian Mendoza first begins to play This Little Dragon with Giffany's toes which made her giggle in her sleep. *Giffany: giggling in her sleep Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!! Stop it, that tickles. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. *Pickles continued playing This Little Dragon with Giffany's toes for 20 minutes. *wakes up and becomes shocked to see that her feet are being touched by Favian Mendoza. *Giffany: Angelica, stop touching my feet. *Angelica: No. I will tickle you then. *(Angelica gets the acrylic paint out and dips the brush into yellow paint) *Giffany: Oh no, not the acrylic paint! Keep the acrylic paint away from my feet, you're going to be in big trouble if you do that! *(Angelica paints Giffany's left foot with white acrylic paint and Giffany's right foot with yellow acrylic paint) * * * * * * * * * * *(Angelica gets a tranquilizing euthanizer gun) *Angelica: Ready, aim fire! *(Angelica shoots Giffany with a euthanizing gun which instantly kills Giffany) *Angelica: Yes, I finally putted Giffany down to her death! Now to go see Sherlock Gnomes 3-D in theaters! *leaves and Seaberry Delight walks in *Seaberry Delight: Hey! Who killed my mom? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Angelica Pickles' stuff gets demolished and her cynthia doll gets killed *4th, 2018 *(We see Seaberry Delight in the camera) *Seaberry Delight: Hi, I'm Seaberry Delight the child of Giffany, before we see what Drew and Charlotte Pickles do to Angelica Pickles' stuff, I'm going to explain what happened previously in part 1. Ono got a call from Mr. Mendoza about Favian Mendoza drawing pornographic pictures and drawing a penis on the wall when Mr. Alan told him no and he told him to burn in hell. Also, he killed Azura which will leave our Lakeside vulnerable to North Korea, China, Iran, Belarus, Cuba and Russia to destroy the Lakeside and make our wildlife go to extinction. Now let's see what happens to Angelica. Start the video, cameraman! *to: Angelica Pickles in her room *(We see Angelica Pickles sleeping in her bed as her Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff are everywhere. Her parents walks in.) *Drew: Wake up! *(Angelica gets out of bed) *Angelica: What now? *Charlotte: Angelica, since you've been hurting Azura and her friends very too bad. Everything in your room including your paramount stuff is going to be demolished and you won't like it. Part 3 finale: The visitors teach Angelica Pickles a lesson/Angelica gets sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo again *Shimajirō Shimano: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos